


Troubles

by Maeple



Series: Voltrans Girls Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Genderfluid Lance, Lion/Paladin Bonding, Proud Green Lion, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, VoltransGirlsWeek2017, but not really, sort of mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Pidge shares her troubles with Green, from which they bond





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> **July 25:** ~~Expression~~ /Lioness
> 
> See the prompts [here](https://trans-legendary-defenders.tumblr.com/post/162370246287/voltrans-girls-week-2017-july25-august3)

The Green Lion questioned many things about humans. They were so much different than Atleans. These questions, however, concerned her paladin directly. 

She learned from her sisters that he/him generally referred to "males" (although didn't always). Or at least, that's what went through the other paladins' heads.  
  
Green was greatly confused when they started calling Pidge _he_ and _him_. At first she assumed it's like what Blue told her, that sometimes others went by "masculine" pronouns without identifying as male. But, if that were just the case, Pidge wouldn't feel so uncomfortable with it, surely? No matter how much reassurance she gave, there was always that lurking sense of _wrongness_.  
  
The next thing she wondered was why her paladin hadn't told anyone they was uncomfortable with it. Green didn't pry, normally because she never got the chance. When she was with Pidge, it was usually because they were fighting, or in some sort of trouble. But there were the occasional, rare moments alone with her cub, when Pidge visited her hangar. She was always so, so happy to bond with her paladin on a much more personal level. This was when Pidge would talk to her quietly, while cleaning off any spots or dirt that might have been left behind.  
  
"I'm a girl..." she had admitted one day as she sat on the floor, bringing a sponge gently over Green's paw.   
  
_Do the other paladins know?_ Green wondered, urging her cub to go on.   
  
"No... I mean, of course not. I haven't told them anything..." Pidge sighed. "I'm kind of afraid it'll affect how they see me, or they'll think I'm weird."   
  
But why would that be? There was nothing wrong with being a girl, right?  _Why would they do that? Being a girl shouldn't be a bad thing,_ Green purred. Her paladin gave a small huff and moved on to the other paw. 

"Because.... I was born a boy. Well, not really, but... I just didn't understand I was a girl then," she explained. "Matt was always supportive of me, although my parents didn't understand at first. But they came around."   
  
_Then why would it be any different with the other paladins? Foolish humans. From what I've heard you separate yourselves into two different categories depending on anatomy, when really each one of you is different and experiences everything uniquely,_ the lion tutted.   
  
The girl frowned as she stood up to get Green's front legs. "I guess you have a point... I'll tell them when I'm ready, okay girl?"   
  
The lion rumbled in approval.  _Take your time, just know they are not_ that  _narrow-minded, my paladin. They will at least try to understand._ That made Pidge feel slightly better about it as she ran through the ways she could tell them.   
  
"I hope you're right... But I don't know how to tell them." The green paladin reached out with her hand, brushing it against Green's green and white exterior as if to pet the lion. She let out a troubled  _hum._

 _There is nothing wrong with just telling them. You don't have to explain yourself, all you have to say is that you're a girl,_ she encouraged through their metal link.   
  
"What if they don't believe me?"   
  
_Nonsense. If you say you are a girl, you're a girl. It's okay to find out later maybe you're not, to change labels, or not have any at all. It's not faking, or for attention. It doesn't change who you are either._  
  
The human smiled and stroked her paw again. "Thanks, girl. I'll see you later."   
  
_Of course._ And with that, Pidge exited the hangar, leaving Green joyous that she had an answer, that now Pidge might not feel so uncomfortable. She would have told her sisters, but this time it was for Pidge to tell and Green to encourage. 

* * *

And later that night, with the five simple words, "Hey guys, I'm a girl",  Pidge's troubles for now were gone. The blue cub's reaction may have smacked off as a bit rude, but she knew he didn't mean it in such a way.   
  
Green had never felt prouder of any of her paladins, and nor had she ever formed a bond this deep with one.


End file.
